An SiC semiconductor has such characteristics not possessed by an Si (silicon) semiconductor as being greater than the Si semiconductor in a band gap by approximately three times, in a breakdown voltage by approximately ten times, in electron saturation velocity by approximately two times, and in thermal conductivity by approximately three times. Therefore, a semiconductor device such as an electronic device including an SiC semiconductor has been developed in recent years.
In the semiconductor device including the SiC semiconductor, in order for a current to flow in the semiconductor device, an ohmic electrode should be formed on the SiC semiconductor. For example, non-Patent Document 1 (“SiC Sosi no Kiso to Ouyou,” co-edited by Kazuo Arai and Sadafumi Yoshida, Ohmsha, Ltd., March 2003, pp. 116 to 118) discloses an electrode composed of Ni (nickel) as an electrode capable of establishing ohmic contact with an n-type SiC semiconductor. In addition, non-Patent Document 1 discloses an electrode formed of a stack of a Ti (titanium) layer and an Al (aluminum) layer (the Al layer being in contact with a p-type SiC semiconductor) as an electrode capable of establishing ohmic contact with a p-type SiC semiconductor. Moreover, non-Patent Document 1 discloses the feature that electrodes can simultaneously be formed on the n-type SiC semiconductor and the p-type SiC semiconductor by using an electrode formed of thin Ni as an electrode capable of establishing ohmic contact with both of the n-type SiC semiconductor and the p-type SiC semiconductor.    Non-Patent Document 1: “SiC Sosi no Kiso to Ouyou,” co-edited by Kazuo Arai and Sadafumi Yoshida, Ohmsha, Ltd., March 2003, pp. 116 to 118